


Cupcakes

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall still bakes. For the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

He'd made it in with the cool kids, only to lose it all thanks to that lug-headed Sullivan. But Randall Boggs wasn't going to let that stop him. Before the... Incident, he'd proven himself that year. Not just to ROR, but to himself. He knew now that he was really, truly fearsome. And he was not going to let anyone forget it. Not ever.  
  
He was a Junior now, and a figure that not only underclassmen but other Juniors and even Seniors cowered before. Oh, he made sure they knew to. Sneaking up, manipulating their minds with their greatest fears... Everyone had a weakness, after all. Everyone but him.  
  
In theory. Some might argue that the fact that he'd snuck into the school kitchens in the middle of the night to _bake_ was a sign of weakness.  
  
The thing was, being scary all the time was hard work. It was exhausting, honestly. Randall loved it, but he needed a way to unwind, and socializing wasn't exactly an option, not that he minded.  
  
So he baked. He measured and mixed and timed and decorated, and the batch of cupcakes he ended up with didn't make him wonder if he'd made the right choice.  
  
Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am very aware that it doesn't really go anywhere, besides to deliver a bit of angst. But I am very fond of it; enough to lead me to believe I should share for others might enjoy it. This is was kind of my first attempt at a character study, but that's not where it ended up.


End file.
